Uncle Prime
by Smokes91
Summary: Megatron is Leader of the Decepticons, he knows how to fight in battle... But does he have what it takes, to be a father?


Megatron watched as his spark-mate gave birth to their first child. "Oh Megatron, you're finally a father" Madam Blades said, she seemed exhausted. More than what she should be. She hadn't looked very well for weeks, but after giving birth... It just pushed her too far.

"Blades. Blades, what's wrong?" but Blades didn't answer. Megatron handed me to Starscream, is right hand mech. "Starscream, take Blazer outside!" Stascream immediately did what he was told. I tried to see what was going on, but Starscream wouldn't have any of it.

"I don't think so little one. Megatron wants me to take care of you... That's what I'm going to do" he said. As I struggled, I could feel my systems working over time, and I automatically fell into recharge in Starscreams arms. When I woke up, dad was sitting beside me, his head in his hands, and sobbing. '_What's wrong with daddy_' I thought to myself. I couldn't see mummy anywhere. Click purr purr click purr.

Dad looked up to me "I'm sorry Blazer, but mummies not here", he said. Putting a hand around me, and pulling me to his chest.

Purr purr purr click click churp purr.

"I'm sorry son, but she not coming back", he said. My vision became blurred as the energon tears began to fall. '_How could mummy not be coming back. Where did she go?_' i asked myself. I could again feel my systems workng over time, and I fell back into recharge in dads arms.

_80 years into the future_

I had just become old anough to become a Decepticon Warrior. But when I found out what I had to do, to become a warrior, I no longer wanted to be a Decepticon. "How can you do this dad? You kill helpless bots. How could you be that sparkless?!" I snapped. But Megatron was not in the mood to hear my sob story again, about helping hurt Autobots. All he cared about was to destroy every last one of them.

He smacked me across the face plates, enought to not only hurt, but knock me to the ground. "What do you care of those pathetic Autobots?" he asked.

I lifted myself to my feet, "I know that they show honour... Something you certainly don't even show. Now wh's pathetic? Attacking helpless bots for your own amuzement... You make me sick!" I snapped. I walked up to me, and smacked me again, even harderr this time... I fell to the ground.

"If you want to jin them, then fine... No one's stopping you. Oh but wait" he said. I looked up to him. "You're a Decepticon, they will kill you the moment they look at you. But hey, if you want to die, then by all means... Go righ ahead" he stated. As he sat in his chair.

"Well, I might just do that. Sorry dad, but I can't do this anymore" I said, as I turned around heading for the door.

"Starscream, Do not let him get away!" he yelled. Next thing I knew, Starscream was on my tail, chasing me as I headded for the enterance. I got outside, and transformed. I flew towards the Autobot base. Before I got there, I stopped and transformed. '_What the frag am I doing? I'm heading straight towards the Autobots. They'll never let me in" _I thought to myself. But I knew I had to keep going, I had come this far, and couldn't turn back now. There was no way in Primus' name I woul go back to Megatron, not when I at least had a chance with the Autobots. I walked the rest of the way, and they seemed to have known I was coming.

Before I got anywhere near the enterance, I was stopped by three Autobots, One black one. They called him Ironhide. A red and blue one. His name was Optimus Prime. And a silver one. called Jazz.

"What is a decepticon doing this far from home?" Ironhide asked. I looked straight into his optics, he pointed his cannons straight at my spark chamber. '_Maybe Megatron was right, i was surrounded by three Autobots, and about to history_'.

I placed my weapons on the ground, and took a couple of steps away from them, with my hands up. "I left the Decepticons, I no longer wanted to kill selfishly" I said. I knew I was in trouble. But I din't know how much trouble.

Ironhide stepped forward, and picked up my weapons, he gave them all a quick look, before putting them in a safe place. optimus, seemed to have believed me. He stepped forward, "How old are you young one?" he asked.

"80", I stated. ironhide and Jazz both looked extremely surprized.

"I've never heard of a Warrior being that young before" Jazz announced.

"But I'm not a normal Warrior. When your father is the Decepticon Leader, you get forced into battle at a very early age", I explained.

They all seemed surprised. "You telling us, that Megatron is your father?" Ironhide questioned.

"Yes", I answered blankly.

"Why would you not want to be a Decepticon, if Megatron is your father?" Optimus asked. He tooked a few steps forward, so I stepped back.

"Because, I have seen things that most mech would cringe at. When Megatron was training me as a Decepticon Warrior, he made me watch as he sencelessly killed bots, that didn't even have the strength to fight back. I couldn't be a part of that... I wouldn't be a part of that" I said. Optimus closed the gap between us, once again. I couldn't understand why he was continuiously trying to get close.

"Don't be afraid. Megatron probably didn't tell you", he said. Taking a few more steps forward.

"Will you stop... I've defected, I've given you my weapons what more do you want?" I said. Trying to avoid the larger mech.

"I want you to know that you aren't alone anymore" he said. he took a couple of steps forward, but I didn't move.

"What are you talking about? My own father has betrayed me, who else is there?" I said, Optimus closed the gap agan.

"Megatron is... Is my brother", he said. He took a few more steps forward, thsi time, I jumped back.

"He's your brother? That makes you my... Uncle?" I couldn't believe it. My father had lied to me. He said that I didn't have any other family.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way. But my brother and i never really got along" He said. I tried to run, but Optimus, grabbed my arm. I tried to fight back. But since he was so large, my body douldn't handle the stress it took. My body began to work over time, and it tried to push me into recharge, but I refused to recharge.

"He struggling too much Optimus. He body can't handle toomuch more of that", Ironhide said.

"I know Ironhide... But I have to help him, he's my nephew" he said. Eventually my body coul no longer handle the stress it was under. I didn't have the strengh to fight anymore, and my energon levels were depleting at an incredible rate. The last thing I remember was my body staring to fall, and then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was lying on Optimus's chest, I looked up into his optics. "Feeling better?" he asked.

I jumped off his chest, and ran for the door. But he had assumed I would run, and ironhide came in and stopped me, from going anywhere. "What do you want with me?!" I snapped.

"You said you no longer wanted to be a Decepticon? Well i am giving you te chance to become an Autobot. And because you are so younger, i believe you when you say, you are defecting. That's why I am confident enough to give you back your weapons" he explained.

"Seriously? You're just going to hand over my weapons?" I asked. I stood in disbelief.

"Yes. And, I am going to allow you to have your own room. Because at your age. You can still be trained as an Autobot... Would you like that?" he asked, as he stepped towards me.

I stood my ground. "Yes. Yes I would like that" I said. And I was escorted to my room. And Ironhide gave me back my weapons.

_120 years into the future_

120 years on and I have been working as an Autobot since I was 80. I have been under the control of my uncle... Optimus Prime, and all the Autobots have accepted me as one of their own. I have fought against Megatron many times, but have never been convinced to rejoin the Decepticons. My name is Blazer... And I am an Autobot.


End file.
